


Another Bad Trip

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Water Weed References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: In Water Weed, we know Peter's reaction to the drug, but he isn't the only person there.In my opinion, sometimes he should think about what he is saying and to whom.





	Another Bad Trip

Nightingale wonders somewhat at his student's disbelief that he would help him. The use of slave labour to farm skunk isn't unknown, certainly, but the use of prisoner practitioners is even more worrisome.

He vows to do anything to help and means it. After all in the end he knows Peter wouldn't let him get away with altitude bombing either.

None of the prisoners of that time survived, but some things, once witnessed, can never be forgotten.

That night, his dreams are haunted with gaunt faces of near skeletal people, dead all those years ago in a place called Ettersberg.

  
  



End file.
